Laços Familiares?
by Lady Santos
Summary: Uma nova garota chega em Domino City, e sua semelhança com Yugi faz com que as pessoas pensem que o Rei dos Duelistas e a garota sejam parentes...será que estão certos? ou teria algo mais além? NO YAOI NO YURI
1. Chapter 1

Era uma manhã normal em Domino City. O Reino dos Duelistas havia acabado fazia uma semana. No Colégio da grande cidade, estudavam quatro adolescentes, quatro amigos: Joey, Tristan, Téa, e por último, mas longe de ser o menos importante, Yugi Moto...

"Bom dia, Yugi!" – Téa falou animada entrando na classe – "Oh1 Bom dia, Téa" – o garoto baixinho respondeu, estava distraído mexendo no seu baralho de duelo, após um curto período de silencio, Téa falou

"soube da novidade?" – Yugi balançou a cabeça negativamente – "Ouvi dizer que uma aluna nova chegou de outro país, quem sabe ela estude com a gente?" – Téa completou a frase – "sim, isto seria ótimo!" – o rapaz deu um grande sorriso. Téa foi falar com suas colegas na turma.

Após alguns minutos, o sinal tocou, indicando o inicio das aulas naquela manhã, o professor de historia entrou na sala do 1° ano, e após a classe silenciar devidamente, ele pronunciou:

"Bom dia, pessoal. Antes de começarmos, gostaria de apresentar a nova colega de vocês, Anthyrra Kashiawa" – o professor fez sinal em direção a porta, e através dela, uma moça um pouco mais alta que Yugi entrou. Falando no jovem de cabelo espetado, todos os estudantes olharam para ele. Por quê? Bem...

Anthyrra tinha cabelos lisos e negros, que iam até a cintura. O mesmo era espetado com as pontas rubras, como se uma brisa tivesse passado de baixo para cima e acanhado os cabelos da jovem. O que mais espantou a turma fora a franja dourada de Anthyrra, que era loira como a de Yugi, só que algumas mechas eram caídas, mais longas. Os olhos eram ametista e sua pele um pouco mais escura que a de Téa. Usava o uniforme do colégio.

"olá, pessoal. Sou Anthyrra Kashiawa, mas só Anthyrra já basta. Saibam que me sinto honrada por estudar na mesma sala que Yugi Moto" – Anthyrra falou acenando a mão de forma descontraída. Seto estava no fundo da sala e soltou um murmúrio – "Yugi Moto não é o único campeão aqui menina" - e Joey, que sentava ao seu lado, ouviu as palavras, soltando o verbo:

"Está com inveja, Kaiba? Não se sinta tão mal assim! Talvez na outra vida você consiga chegar ao primeiro lugar de novo!" – por fim, o rapaz soltou uma gargalhada que ecoou por toda a sala, Kaiba respondeu com indireta, como sempre – "Pelo menos eu tenho minhas chances de chegar ao primeiro lugar no ranking do que certas pessoas..." – Joey rebateu, estava profundamente irritado – "Ora seu..."

"parem com isso, você dois! é esta a impressão que Anthyrra deve ter da classe?" – o professor gritou, dispersando a discussão – "minha jovem, vejamos onde vai sentar-se... ali atrás de Moto, com certeza vocês se darão bem!" – o professor indicou o lugar e Anthyrra sentou.

A aula estava entediante, alguns – Joey e Tristan - dormiam descaradamente, outros estavam distraídos olhando o horizonte pela janela. Anthyrra desenhava freneticamente em seu livro. Yugi só o ouvia o som dos lápis rabiscando, resolveu olhar para trás para ver o que a nova aluna estava a desenhar.

"o que é isso?"- Yugi perguntou sussurrando – "olhe e me diga o que vê." – Anthyrra se pronunciou também em sussurros. No livro estavam rabiscados vários símbolos egípcios, como pirâmides, o olho de Horus, entre outros. De tanto olhar os desenhos, Yugi se esqueceu se virar e "prestar" atenção na aula, por isso, acabou sendo alertado pelo professor.

As aulas foram passando, assim como o dia. No final, alguns estudantes ficaram na sala. Eles colocaram um tabuleiro em uma das mesas e ajeitaram as demais carteiras para que houvesse espaço. Era hora de duelar. Claro que os alunos queriam duelar contar Yugi e Kaiba, e é claro que algumas alunas ficaram xavecando o Joey, que também queria duelar.

Anthyrra saiu com Téa, que prometera apresentar o colégio a novata. Mas antes, Anthyrra disse que queria ficar e ver o duelo de Yugi.

"então gosta de duelos, hein?" – Téa perguntou de forma descontraída – "de onde eu venho, duelos valem muito" – Anthyrra respondeu concentrada no duelo entre Yugi e Joey.

"pois bem, eu jogo o meu Dragão Bebê (ATK 1200 DEF 700) em modo de ataque! E termino minha jogada" – Joey (LP 600) falou – "hum... eu ativo minha carta virada para baixo, Monstro que Renasce, o que possibilita que eu pegue uma carta do meu cemitério" - Yugi (LP 1300) relatou.

Sacou a carta do cemitério – "E adivinha, Joey? É o Guardião Celta (ATK 1400 DEF 1200)! Agora, ataco o Dragão Bebê" – Joey (LP 400) estava irritado – "jogo a Princesa de Tsurugi (ATK 900 DEF 700) em modo de defesa e uma carta virada para baixo, sua vez, Yugi"

Yugi sacou uma carta diretamente de seu baralho e sorriu, colocando-a em campo – "jogo duas cartas virada para baixo" – Joey sorriu – "revelo minha carta virada para baixo. Espada e Escudo, que me permite trocar o modo de ataque pelo modo de defesa e vice-versa de cada monstro no campo, ou seja, seu guardião celta fica em modo de defesa e a minha princesa em modo de ataque. Ah, Sim! Para cada carta mágica e armadilha em campo, minha princesa pode tirar 500 pontos de vida do meu adversário! E como você tem duas, são 1000 pontos subtraídos!"

Yugi (LP 300) reagiu – "ativo minha carta virada para baixo, o pote da ganância, então pego duas cartas diretamente do meu baralho" – Yugi sorriu ao ver o que sacou – "eu sacrifico meu Guardião Celta e jogo o Mago Negro em modo de Defesa! (ATK 2500 DEF 2100), e graças a sua carta mágica, ele acaba em modo de ataque!" – a platéia soltou um wow – "agora ataco sua Princesa com o 'Magia Negra'" – (Joey LP 00)

Uma chuva de aplausos e gritos ecoou na sala, Anthyrra saiu discretamente em meio a euforia, inicialmente, Téa não percebeu, mas depois foi atrás da novata. Elas andaram juntas até o pátio, em silencio constrangedor. Silencio quebrado por Téa:

"então, de onde você é? Naquela hora..." – "eu sou de bem longe, Téa, bem longe." - Anthyrra falou. Téa percebeu que este assunto era delicado, então resolveu mudar a abordagem – "hum... e sobre monstros de duelos?" – "Aha! Agora falou na minha língua!" – a jovem de cabelos negros disse soltando um largo sorriso.

Anthyrra começou a conversar com Téa sobre tudo o que sabia sobre Duelos: Habilidades dos monstros, Cartas mágicas, suas cartas favoritas, e.t.c. alguns minutos depois, Joey, Tristan e Yugi se juntaram a elas.

"e então, Téa, falava de mim?" – Joey perguntou com o orgulho beirando a exosfera – "não, Joey. Estávamos falando sobre Duelos. A Anthyrra pelo menos. Ela parece com você, Yugi!" – após uma risadinha de Téa, os demais olharam para Anthyrra e Yugi – "vocês tem certeza que não são da mesma família?" – Tristan perguntou, apos um suspiro, Yugi respondeu – "não, pela milionésima vez, a resposta é não!" – com esta crise de raiva de Yugi, Anthyrra riu descontroladamente

"o que foi, tá se sentindo bem?" – Téa indagou. A garota de cabelos negros parou de rir e falou, entre retomadas de ar – "o jeito...que o Yugi...falou...foi engraçado!" – Anthyrra parou de rir e olhou para o céu – "Bem pessoal eu tenho que ir" – a novata falou. Abriu sua mochila, pegou o livro de historia e rasgou a pagina que havia rabiscado. Depois colocou o telefone de sua casa ali – "Yugi, isso é pra você. Se você ou qualquer outro quiser falar algo comigo, este é o numero da minha casa. Eu moro sozinha a alguns quilômetros daqui."

Com isso, Anthyrra colocou o livro de volta na mochila e se despediu dos novos amigos.

"_eu te achei, meu irmão. Mas acho que você não se lembra de mim. Tudo bem, vai se lembrar"_


	2. Conhecendo a novata

Pouco tempo depois os amigos estavam caminhando pelas ruas enquanto conversavam e riam. Já era noite quando o grupo de amigos estava andando para suas respectivas casas. Por algum motivo, Yugi estava pensando na nova garota e no porque que Anthyrra dera o numero do telefone dela justo a ele.

O garoto chegou em casa, removeu os sapatos e foi até a sala de estar, onde encontrou o avô – "Boa noite, Yugi. Estou bebendo chá. Quer um pouco?" – Solomon ergueu uma xícara vazia em direção ao neto – "não, vovô, mesmo assim obrigado. Bom... vou tomar um banho e fazer minhas tarefas." – "pois bem, então. O jantar já está quase pronto."

Yugi subiu as escadas em direção ao quarto. Adentrou no cômodo e foi direto para o banheiro. Dez minutos depois, saiu já vestido com a toalha em mãos, colocou-a na janela e sentou na escrivaninha para fazer a tarefa.

Fez todos os requisitos de forma rápida. O problema foi história. Yugi parou de se concentrar e voltou a pensar em Anthyrra, tanto que fechou os livros e deitou-se na cama olhando para o teto.

Uma luz dourada saiu do Enigma do Milênio e um 'Yugi mais velho' apareceu – "No que está pensando, Yugi?" – era Yami. O espírito que residia dentro da Relíquia ancestral há 5000 – "è que... apareceu uma garota nova na sala hoje" – o baixinho falou sem olhar para Yami e continuou falando – "e as pessoas ficaram me irritando por ela ser muito parecida comigo fisicamente."

"e no que isto tanto lhe incomoda?" – o espírito perguntou – "chegou ao ponto de meus próprios amigos acharem que eu tenho algum parentesco com a garota... Anthyrra" – Yami arregalou os olhos ao ouvir a ultima parte – "O que você disse Yugi?" – o menor olhou para o amigo dessa vez - "Anthyrra, o nome da garota é Anthyrra Kashiawa. Mas, por que pergunta?" – "não sei por que, mas tenho a sensação de que este nome não é estranho para mim"

No dia seguinte, em Domino High School, os estudantes e funcionários em geral iam chegando. Entre eles, a jovem de cabelo 'bagunçado'. Na sala de aula do primeiro ano...

"Hey, Anthyrra! Aqui!" – a garota virou o rosto para o que parecia ser a voz de Joey. Reconhecendo quem eram (já que o resto do grupo estava lá), Anthyrra respondeu – "Bom dia Joey, Téa, Tristan..." – ela falou, olhando para cada um – "E Yugi".

Anthyrra então se lembrou de algo – "Yugi, eu gostaria que você desse uma opinião sobre uma coisa" – ela abriu a mochila e tirou uma caixa relativamente pequena – "Eu trouxe meu baralho. Tenho uns probleminhas com ele. Pode me ajudar?"

Yugi pegou a caixinha e abriu, logo no topo, uma carta poderosa e rara – "Você tem a Feiticeira Valkyria?" – a garota afirmou – "Meu irmão me deu" – Joey se intrometeu e perguntou – "Você tem irmão?" – o sorriso no rosto da garota desapareceu. Nisso, Téa pisou no pé do garoto loiro.

Após toda a analise – "Bom, seu baralho é ótimo. Não há de errado com ele. Talvez um pouco de pratica ajude. Também confie em suas cartas, que elas lhe retribuirão" – Yugi falou e Anthyrra afirmou enquanto pensava – _'Ele continua confiando no Coração das Cartas, ah meu irmão... '_

A professora chegou, dando inicio ao dia letivo. Dessa vez, Anthyrra prestava muita atenção na aula de matemática, invés de desenhar nos livros e cadernos, acompanhava os cálculos com precisão.

No Almoço...

Os amigos, junto com Bakura, (A/N: vocês preferem que eu o chameele de Ryou ou de Bakura mesmo? É que sempre associo 'Bakura' ao espírito do Reis dos ladrões aprisionado no Anel do Milênio) sentaram-se nos bancos ao ar livre. Joey e Tristan estavam com duas bandejas – "Eles vão comer tudo isso?" – Anthyrra perguntou. Ela não havia estado com Joey ou Tristan nesse horário no dia anterior. Téa virou para ela e respondeu – "Vão sim, e não se assuste se repetirem. Esses dois são sacos sem fundos" – Elas riram.

Bakura olhou para a 'Novata' com desdém, era perceptível que aquele não era o garoto bonzinho, e sim, o espírito maligno. – _' então a queridinha Anthyrra voltou. Isso pode mudar meus planos, mas nada drasticamente'_

O tempo livre acabou (e por algum ato divino, Joey e Tristan não repetiram). As aulas continuaram, após o termino do ultimo período, como sempre, vieram os duelos. Dessa vez, Anthyrra não ficou para ver, nem Joey foi xavecado, nem Yugi duelou. Todos seguiram o rumo de casa.

Assim a semana seguiu Cada um conhecendo um pouco sobre a garota que pouquíssimo falava dela mesma, mas aos poucos perdendo a suposta timidez. Telefones foram trocados. Uma nova companheira de aventuras nasceu.

Na sexta-feira...

Era um dia chuvoso. Anthyrra esperava por Téa embaixo de uma arvore – "Estúpida! Da próxima vez, preste mais atenção na Previsão do Tempo!" – ela gritou consigo mesma. Téa finalmente chegou, mas um pouco envergonhada – "desculpe pelo atraso, 'Thyrra. O Yugi me pediu uma coisa" – "e o que era? Pode dizer?" – Anthyrra perguntou mais curiosa do que frustrada. As meninas foram andando enquanto conversavam

"Ele me pediu para sair amanha" – Téa falou. Anthyrra se assustou – "M-mas não é nada disso que você está pensando não!" – Téa falou tão vermelha quanto um pimentão. A companheira riu e a mais alta continuou – "Ele quer que eu vá com ele nessa nova exposição sobre o Antigo Egito".

'_Não é exatamente ele. O Yugi quer que eu acompanhe o Espírito do enigma do Milênio' – _Tea pensou. Anthyrra falou, olhando para algum lugar arbitrário – "Ele parece bem entusiasmado com este assunto. A julgar que eu nunca o vi sem aquela pirâmide de cabeça para baixo no pescoço..." – "O que você sabe sobre isso, sobre o Enigma do Milênio?" – a menina de cabelos rebeldes olhou para a morena, espantada – "sobre 'O' o que? – "N-nada, nada não" – Tea desviou o assunto.

Percebendo que haviam chegado à casa de Anthyrra, a morena acenou um Tchau e a novata entrou em casa, antes de fechar a porta, gritou – "Tenha um bom encontro com o Yugi amanha!" – Tea ficou totalmente envergonhada enquanto a baixinha ria.


	3. O primeiro Encontro

**para quem quiser visualizar a Anthyrra, acesse: www. shadoniafanforever. deviantart. com/ art/A nthyrra-Kashiawa-206102210?q=gallery%3Ashadoniafanforever&qo=2 (sem os espaços)**

* * *

Na noite do dia seguinte...

Yami e Téa estavam na praça da cidade, cercados de gente. O casal havia acabado de sair do Museu de Domino City. Lá, encontraram uma mulher estranha, chamada Ishizu Ishtar. Ela possuía uma relíquia ancestral, o Colar do Milênio. Segundo a mulher egípcia, Yami fora um grande faraó e que derrotou um grande mal, através dos Jogos das Trevas. Ishizu também lhes mostrou uma placa de pedra, que mencionava um grande confronto entre o faraó e o seu mais fiel sacerdote, cujo aspecto e o monstro que dominava – Dragão Branco de Olhos Azuis – eram bastante semelhantes ao de Seto Kaiba. Por fim, Ishizu falou sobre um novo torneio, torneio onde o destino de Yami se cumpriria.

"A venda de convites para o torneio será anunciada hoje à noite" – Téa disse enquanto andava pela praça – "A Ishizu estava certa." – "Não sei se tudo que ela disse é verdade, mas sei de uma coisa: eu tenho que entrar e vencer este torneio para cumprir o meu destino" – Yami disse quando pararam de caminhar

"Me promete que vai ter cuidado, Yami? Porque eu tenho certeza que ainda tem muito perigo pela frente" – Téa perguntou com um tom de preocupação na voz – "Quem está atrás do Enigma do Milênio ainda esta por ai" – Yami falou, sem responder a pergunta da amiga. O rapaz retirou o baralho do bolso e olhou para a carta que estava no topo, a do mago Negro

"Mas tem que confiar em mim, Téa, este baralho nunca me decepcionou antes. Enquanto eu e o Yugi estivermos conectados, tenho certeza que podemos usar este baralho para vencer este torneio, destrancar os mistérios do meu passado e realizar o nosso destino" – Yami complementou. O espírito de Yugi apareceu de relance e concordou com as palavras do grande amigo, assim como Téa – "E você pode contar com a minha ajuda"

De repente, o espírito sentiu uma estranha sensação e olhou para os lados, a fim de encontrar o que estava procurando – "Qual é o problema, Yami, está tudo bem?" – Téa falou assustada diante o comportamento de Yami – "Sim, Téa. Não foi nada."

Uma mulher, um pouco mais velha que Téa e Yami, apareceu correndo. Ela era loira, tinha olhos ametista e grande busto, trajava roupas arroxeadas e bancas e carregava um saco de viagem nas costas – "Oi, Yugi! Você esta ai!" – "É Mai Valentine" – o espírito reconheceu a moça. Ao se aproximar, mAi parou de correr

"Eu sei que sentiram saudade" – a loira comentou –"É uma pena que a gente não se veja mais, né?" –Téa falou – "É..., é sim, não é?" – Mai agarrou Téa pelo pescoço e deu 'uma chave de braço' na amiga – "Vocês estão estranhos, Téa. Isso é um encontro?" – a loira perguntou maliciosamente, Téa, num misto de vergonha e fúria, respondeu – "Nós somos amigos, Mai"

Yami, totalmente deslocado e um tanto assustado com o recente acontecimento (A/N: eu rio muito com a cara de nada que ele faz!), perguntou afirmando –"Presumo que tenha vindo aqui para o torneio" – Mai largou Téa e respondeu – "Mas é claro. Presumo que também veio para comprar o convite" – "Isso mesmo. Mas não disseram quem iria vender. Sabe quem está patrocinando?" – Yami perguntou, voltando a sua face séria

"Não faço idéia, e um mistério. Acho que ninguém sabe. Todo mundo com quem eu falei recebeu um convite anônimo. Mas tá correndo um bochicho por ai que se trata de alguém co muita grana, mas com uma péssima atitude. Eu acho que o Kaiba" – Mai argumentou – "Então foi por isso que Ishizu me disse para entrar. Se os eventos do passado estão para acontecer de novo, tenho que enfrentar Kaiba neste troneio."

"O que está resmungando aí?" – Mai perguntou retoricamente e continuou – "De qualquer forma, ninguém sabe dizer ao certo que esta por trás disso" – "Acho que logo vamos descobrir" – Yami finalizou.

Na mesma praça, não muito distante dali...

Anthyrra caminhava entre os duelistas. Obviamente, estava em suas roupas normais: uma blusa vermelha com um casaco branco por cima, uma minissaia comportada preta com bolsos e cós azul marinho, segura por um cinto preto de fivela retangular dourada (imaginem a fivela do cinto do Yugi, só que dourada). Usava um par de tamancos azul marinho. Além de um brinco grande vermelho - que parecia O Anel do Milênio - e pulseiras douradas. No entanto, o item em seu pescoço era o mais intrigante. Um medalhão de ouro puro do tamanho de um fundo de pires, no meio dele, o símbolo de outros artefatos tão intrigantes quanto aquele...

A moça estava lá pelo mesmo motivo que os outros: o torneio. Embora não fosse tão boa duelista, era boa o bastante para encarar o que quer que fosse o desafio. O problema era, novamente, os cochichos dos futuros adversários, sempre comentando sobre a aparência dela.

Farta disso, Anthyrra resolveu sair da praça um pouco. Todavia, assim que saiu da multidão, seu braço foi agarrado por um rapaz muito mais alto que ela.

"_Socorro!"_

Téa ouviu um grito – "Vocês ouviram isso?" – ela perguntou a Yami e Mai, que afirmaram, olhando para os lados – "Temos que encontrá-la" – Yami falou, reconhecendo que a voz era feminina – "o grito veio dali" – Mai apontou e começou a correr seguida de Yami e logo depois Téa. Ao se aproximarem, Téa percebeu que era a colega de sala – "Anthyrra!"

A garota de baixinha estava parada com um rapaz desmaiado no chão. Na testa de Anthyrra brilhava o Olho de Horus. Mas logo desapareceu

"Você está bem, Thyrra?" – Téa indagou, recebendo um sinal de negação da moça – "Não foi de propósito, eu Juro! Não foi..." – Anthyrra sussurrou sem olhar para ninguém – "Vem, Thyrra, vamos sentar naquele banco" – a morena declarou. Mai, mesmo sem saber quem era a menina, a ajudou a se sentar. Depois se apresentou – "Sou Mai Valentine, querida."

"Então, Thyrra, o que aconteceu?" – Téa perguntou gentilmente – "Eu vim por causa do torneio. Mas todo mundo ficou me encarando por causa minha aparência, então me afastei. Então aquele rapaz me agarrou pelo braço. Ele queria isso aqui." – ela mostrou o medalhão, ainda sem olhar para ninguém.

O espanto tomou conta de Téa ao ver o que era – "Yugi, venha ver isso" – "O que, Téa?" – Yami falou se aproximando das meninas (estava mais afastado, só prestando atenção no que Anthyrra falava. nem foi necessário responder verbalmente. Téa apontou o medalhão no pescoço da menina de cabelo tri-colorido. No centro do medalhão estava o mesmo olho do Enigma do Milênio.

"Anthyrra, onde você conseguiu isto?" – Yami perguntou. Com o som daquela voz, Anthyrra finalmente levantou o olhar para o que estava ao redor e a primeira coisa que viu foram os olhos de Yami **(A/N: Toda vez que eu vejo os olhos do Yami, toca a musicazinha _'I'm Too sexy for my Love/Too sexy for shirt/ So Sexy it hurts'_. Lindo!)** – '_Não é o Yugi. È o Faraó. Eu estava errada. Está na hora de me revelar, então. ' – _"Anthyrra?" – Yami chamou a atenção dela – "Faraó. Espero por ti a 5000 anos. É bom te ver novamente. Antes que pergunte como eu sei disso, deixe-me contar quem eu realmente sou." – na voz dela predominava seriedade

"Na verdade, meu sobrenome nunca foi Kashiawa. Esta família nunca existiu. Venho do Egito, do Antigo Egito. Vivi uma época onde as pessoas tinham monstros – hoje chamados de Monstros de Duelo - nas almas. Era jogado o Jogo das Trevas e o perdedor ia para o reino das Sombras. Mas não ache, meu rei, que eu me lembro de tudo isso. Assim como você apagou sua própria memória, a minha também foi apagada. Meu conhecimento vem de Ishizu Ishtar."

"diferente de você, vaguei pelo mundo nos últimos 5000 anos. Sem envelhecer, sem adoecer. Porque prometi ao senhor, Faraó, que quando voltasse me encontraria do jeito que me deixara. E o meu medalhão é responsável por isso. Ele me permite ser eterna, não posso ficar mais de 8 horas sem ele, se não minha alma será jogada no Reino das sombras. O mesmo acontece com aqueles que tentam tomá-lo de mim contra minha vontade. Como aconteceu com aquele rapaz. Mas não pense que faço isto de propósito. por mim, nada disso aconteceria, no entanto, não posso me opor aos deuses."

Anthyrra iria contar mais, porém, as televisões gigantes na praça e em toda a cidade ligaram simultaneamente e nelas apareceu o rosto de Seto Kaiba.

_"Saudações, duelistas. Bem vindos a Domino City. Mas principalmente, bem vindos ao meu torneio"_ - "Eu não sei o que é maior: o ego dele ou a cara dele naquela tela" – Mai resmungou - "Vamos ouvir o que Kaiba tem a dizer" – Yami falou

_"Eu sei que cada um de você recebeu um convite muito exclusivo da Kaiba Corp. para o torneio de monstros de duelo e tiveram cérebro e tiveram cérebro o bastante para aparecer aqui esta noite."_ – Kaiba relatou através da mensagem. O publico gritou momentaneamente

_"Sendo todos duelistas de elite, eu adicionei regras especiais ao meu torneio. Só para os especialistas. Por exemplo: vocês irão duelar usando este novo disco de duelo aperfeiçoado."_ – Kaiba adicionou, gerando comentários entre os competidores – _"Outra nova regra para o torneio é que em cada duelo, os dois jogadores têm que pagar as suas cartas mais raras e o perdedor perde sua carta para o vencedor"_

"Perder o meu Mago Negro?" – Yami falou "Isso significa que perder um duelo pode arruinar o meu baralho." – Mai adicionou

_"A minha competição fará a de Pegasus e o torneio do Reino dos Duelistas dele parecerem piada"_ – Kaiba pronunciou, e mais uma vez os competidores gritaram

Um helicóptero apareceu com Kaiba dentro dele –'_Eu sabia que o Yugi viria. Agora vamos ver qual de nós é o numero um dos duelistas._ "Não se esqueça de se escrever e pegar seu disco de duelo, pois exatamente daqui a uma semana o meu troneio de Batalha da Cidade vai começar." – "Eu estarei aqui, Kaiba" – Yami desafiou-o

O helicóptero foi embora. Deixando todos os duelistas alegres e na expectativa de vitoria.

"Então é assim. Uma semana é do que eu preciso para preparar um baralho para ganhar de vocês. Mas por enquanto, somos amigos. Certo?" – Anthyrra falou despojadamente, nem parecia a mesma garota de antes – "Mas agora é hora de ir. Vemos-nos por aí. Tchau pessoal." - Anthyrra se distanciou do trio. Não demorou muito, e Mai também seguiu seu caminho. Sobrando Téa e Yami.

"Para quem não sabia por onde começar, nós acabamos descobrindo muito sobre meu passado hoje. Ainda assim, mais perguntas surgiram. Como eu disse antes ''. E qual seria o papel da Anthyrra no meu passado e até mesmo, no meu futuro?" – Yami perguntou e suspirou como estivesse falando com o vazio – "Não fique assim, Yami. Mais cedo ou mais tarde, saberemos as respostas para nossas perguntas. Confie em mim" – Téa comentou sorrindo, provocando um pequeno sorriso no espírito.


	4. Às vésperas

No domingo, nenhum dos amigos se encontrou. O que deixara todas as novidades para a segunda-feira. No primeiro horário foi comunicado que as provas seriam naquela semana, devido ao fechamento do colégio por causa da Batalha da Cidade. Por causa disso, Yugi e Téa não puderam contar as novidades – tanto sobre o Torneio quanto sobre Anthyrra – tão cedo. Kaiba ausentou o colégio naquele dia.

Na hora do almoço, os amigos sentaram juntos, mas de tanto falar sobre assuntos letivos, o torneio foi esquecido. Quando o horário acabou, Yugi iria contar a Joey e aos outros pelo menos sobre Anthyrra, mas a garota o pegou pelo braço e vetou a ação do menino

"Não, Yugi. Ainda não." – Anthyrra falou em tom sério, muito semelhante ao de Yami – "Por que não? Eles são nossos amigos e merecem saber sobre você!" – Yugi respondeu – "Eu sei, e eles realmente merecem. Mas ainda há fatos do passado a serem revelados, não há?" – Yugi afirmou com a cabeça e Anthyrra continuou – "E para que não haja duvidas sobre mim e sobre o Faraó, eles devem ser esclarecidos... ao menos um deles." – depois disso, a garota largou o braço de Yugi e seguiu para sala de aula.

'_O que ela quis dizer com "ao menos um deles"? Será que a Anthyrra não nos contou toda a verdade?' _– Yugi pensou enquanto tomava seu caminho em direção ao mesmo destino de Anthyrra.

Na quinta-feira, os amigos, exceto por Bakura, se reuniram no telhado do colégio após o termino das aulas, todas elas. Como A Batalha da Cidade era no sábado, os estudantes tiraram a sexta-feira de folga. Joey pareceu estar animado.

"Ah, cara!" – o loiro falou se espreguiçando – "Não acredito que a cirurgia da Serenity é daqui a dois dias!" – "você deve estar orgulhoso de si mesmo, hein, Joey?" – Anthyrra perguntou – "Claro! Eu dei tudo de mim no Reino dos Duelistas pra conseguir o dinheiro pra cirurgia dela." – ao terminar, Joey coçou o nariz, como sinal de gloria.

"Mas esperem aí, por que a gente não vai ter aula amanhã?" – o loiro da turma perguntou ao restante após um tempo. Téa, Yugi e Anthyrra congelaram por um momento, como se todos pensassem _"Eta! Esquecemos de contar sobre o torneio pro Joey! ' _– "Estou esperando a resposta..." – Joey falou arrogante. Téa empurrou Anthyrra, que por sua vez empurrou Yugi, afim de que ele falasse – "Sobre isso, Joey... No Domingo vai ter um torneio aqui na cidade.o nome é Batalha da Cidade e é patrocinado pela KaibaCorp." – Yugi falou olhando para baixo

Ao olhar pra Joey novamente, o garoto de cabelo espetado percebeu que o amigo estava quase explodindo de raiva por causa da confidencia dos demais

"Argh, não pode estar falando serio, quer dizer que aquele idiota do Kaiba está patrocinando seu próprio torneio de Monstros de Duelo?" – após ver que Joey estava mais calmo do que aparentava, a expressão dos amigos suavizou – "é" – Yugi falou –"e a coisa toda vai acontecer em dois dias" – Téa continuou. Joey voltou a se irritar – "Argh, não acredito que aquele saco de dinheiro ambulante não me mandou um convite! Eu fui um dos melhores no Reino dos Duelistas! Cadê o respeito?"

"Só pra refrescar sua memória, Joey, o Kaiba não gosta de você." – Tristan resolveu intervir – "Eu vou dar a ele algo pra não gostar de mim!" – Joey respondeu mais irritado do que antes – "isso. É exatamente desse jeito que ele quer que você reaja" – Tristan disse calmamente, fazendo Joey perceber o que ele realmente queria dizer – "é, você tem razão, Tristan. Talvez eu não precise entrar nessa competição esnobe do Kaiba." – Joey virou-se para o menos do grupo

"E quanto a você, Yugi? Você vai ou não entrar nessa competição idiota?" – "Eu tenho que entrar. Acabo de descobrir que entrar no Torneio da Batalha da Cidade de Kaiba é a única maneira de eu alcançar o meu destino." – Yugi respondeu. O loiro, agora com uma expressão confusa, perguntou – "SEU destino? Do que você está falando?" – "Ah, isso é uma longa estória!" – "Eu não tenho nenhum lugar pra ir!" – Joey argumentou – "tudo bem, Joey, uma força do mal está de volta do passado e eu estou destinado a participar deste torneio para vencê-lo." – Yugi respondeu serio

"então meu destino é te ajudar. Eu só tenho que pegar uma carta: eu vou chamar o dragão negro de olhos vermelhos, pessoal!" – Joey gritou bravamente enquanto retirava a tal carta do casaco – "Então está dizendo que você mudou de idéia de novo, e agora vai entrar no torneio do Kaiba" – Tristan disse – "è isso aí... tá legal. O Yugi me inspirou. Com esta belezinha no meu baralho eu vou conseguir" – Joey disse e logo após beijou o Olhos Vermelhos dele – "è, o meu Olhinhos Vermelhos. Ele vai me ajudar a chutar o traseiro do Kaiba. O que foi nunca viram um cara beijar uma carta?" – Joey satirizou. Todos olharam para ele como quem diz 'Se mate, Joey' – "Eu já vi de tudo... mas isso não, Joey" – Anthyrra comentou – "Com o Olhos vermelhos, eu vou fazer o Kaiba beijar o chão!" – Joey gritou – "ah, você não aprendeu a lição da ultima vez que duelou com o Kaiba, Joey?" – a morena do grupo falou – "é, a Téa tem razão, Joey. O seu Olhos Vermelhos é uma carta poderosa, mas não garante que derrote o Kaiba." – Yugi adicionou – "Primeiro deveria treinar com o Novo Disco de Duelo." – por fim falou – "Ah, cara. Se o antigo já era avançado demais pra mim, imagine esse!" – Joey falou. O grupo continuou a rir e conversar.

No outro dia, os mesmos amigos – com exceção de Anthyrra – estavam no centro de Domino City a procura de uma loja de jogos que cadastrasse para o Torneio. Joey estava animadíssimo, confiando que a sorte estava ao lado dele.

Após um tempo, Joey acabou avistando uma loja e saiu correndo, Tristan fora apanhá-lo. Yugi e Téa foram mais devagar e aproveitaram para conversar. (a/n: não to muito a fim de colocar a conversa deles aqui) Ao entrarem, eles perceberam que Anthyrra estava na mesma loja. A moça vestia os mesmos trajes da noite que o Torneio fora anunciado.

"Oi, pessoal! vieram se cadastrar?" – a garota falou – "Só o Yugi e o Joey" – Téa respondeu – "Então façamos juntos" – eles se aproximaram do balcão onde um homem de óculos e bandana amarela os saudou. Ele era responsável pelo cadastro no torneio. Yugi foi o primeiro. O garoto forneceu seu nome e o homem o cadastrou. No fim, deu a Yugi um exemplar do Novo Disco de Duelo.

"e você, garotinha?" – o homem falou se direcionando a Anthyrra – "Vim fazer o mesmo que o Yugi, senhor." – "pois então, diga seu nome e em que colocação ficou no reino dos duelistas." – o homem disse virando para o computador mais uma vez – "Sobre isso... eu meio que não participei... Mas se você não contar a ninguém, eu te dou uma das minhas esmeraldas" – ela falou apontando para o brinco vermelho

"Desculpe-me, moça. Mas este com quem vos fala não aceita propina. Contudo, se tanto quer participar do Torneio da Batalha da Cidade, não vejo porque não cadastrá-la." – o homem falou - "pois então. Meu nome é Anthyrra Kashiawa. Tenho 15 anos..." – a garota olhou para o Enigma do Milênio antes de continuar – "nasci no Egito. Venci dois torneios municipais: um na Espanha e outro na Rússia. Minha carta mais rara é a Feiticeira Valkyria."

Após um curto período de silencio, o homem se pronunciou – "Prontinho, uma duelista de duas estrelas. Não é um ranking alto, mas é o suficiente para entrar. Boa sorte." – o vendedor falou e entregou o Disco de Duelo para Anthyrra.

Depois foi a vez do Joey. O mesmo processo de Yugi foi feito. Porem, Joey tinha um ranking muito baixo, por isso, não podia participar. Irado como sempre, Joey começou a gritar e a falar mal do Kaiba. Vendo que a carta mais rara do loiro era um Dragão Negro de Olhos Vermelhos, o suposto vendedor alterou o ranking de Joey, fazendo possível cadastrá-lo.

Feliz, Joey saiu da loja com o Disco de Duelo em mãos. Despediu-se dos amigos e foi para o hospital. Minutos depois, Tristan foi em direção opostas.

"E lá se vai o velho Joseph... bom, querem ir a algum lugar? Se não, tenho que ir para casa." – Anthyrra falou – "Ah, sim!" – Téa gritou – "Thyrra, se não se incomodar, podemos ver a sua casa? Porque, bom, você sabe tanto sobre a gente: onde vivemos, como vivemos, tem nossos telefones, conhece até o Espírito do Enigma! Contudo, não sabemos quase nada sobre você..."

"É que... quer saber? Tudo bem. Vocês podem vir a minha casa." – a baixinha falou puxando o braço de Yugi e Téa.

Na casa de Anthyrra...

"Podem entrar, sintam-se a vontade. Só não entrem no meu quarto, ele está bem bagunçado." – a garota de cabelo colorido disse ao abrir a porta da residência. Logo em seguida apareceu um corredor com piso de madeira, a esquerda ficava a sala de estar, uma cozinha estilo americana. Na esquerda, havia duas portas: uma era branca com um carpete logo abaixo, sinalizando que era o banheiro. A outra era preta e estava fechada. O grupo adentrou ainda mais o local. Os convidados ficaram na sala de estar enquanto a anfitriã foi à cozinha.

"Querem chá, café, suco, água?" – a menina falou abrindo a porta da geladeira, por sinal, cheia de comida – "uma água já é o bastante" – Yugi e Téa falaram – "está bem. Vou querer chá verde mesmo." – ela colocou o bule cheio de água no fogão. Depois trouxe dois copos de água.

"hmmm...Sua casa é bonita, Thyrra." – Téa falou enquanto olhava as paredes da sala. Percebeu um quadro na parede atrás da televisão. Era grande, nele um casal de crianças em trajes antigos desenhados a grafite, porem, o casal só aparecia do busto até o joelho. O quadro não tinha assinatura.

"Onde você comprou este quadro, Anthyrra?" – Yugi perguntou também fitando o objeto – "ah? Ah! Isso aí fui eu quem o fez." – "Você desenha?" – "Um pouco, Téa. É mais um passatempo." – "E quem são aqueles?" – Yugi perguntou – "sou eu e o..." – ela ameaçou chorar – "e o meu irmão" – Yugi e Téa suspiraram em surpresa. Porem, logo se lembraram do que Anthyrra havia falado há alguns dias atrás – "Se não quiser, não precisa falar sobre isso." – Téa afirmou – "Não tem problema. Mas realmente não quero falar, lembrem-se..." – Anthyrra falou, olhando fixamente para o Enigma e logo após para o medalho em seu pescoço

"Mas ainda há fatos do passado a serem revelados. E para que não haja duvidas sobre você e o Faraó, ele devem ser esclarecidos, ao menos um deles." – Yugi continuou por ela – "Exato pequeno" – a garota, também baixinha, falou com sarcasmo – "Hey! Você é somente alguns centímetros mais alta que eu!

Os amigos riram e conversaram durante a tarde e o inicio da noite. Téa e Yugi foram cada um para suas respectivas casas. Anthyrra lavou a xícara, o bule e os copos, tomou um banho e foi entrou no quarto da porta preta, seu quarto e ateliê. Sem saber o que acontecia com o amigo Joey Wheeler, que fora encurralado por homens em capa roxa a caminho do hospital, onde sua irmã faria uma cirurgia no dia seguinte. Um dos homens desafiou o loiro para um duelo, apostando as cartas mais poderosas, no caso do loiro, o Dragão Negro de Olhos vermelhos. Joey aceitou sem grande relutância. Infelizmente, o resultado não foi bom. Joey perdeu o duelo, seu Olhos Vermelhos.

E ainda quebrou a promessa feita a Serenity, de ficar com ela durante a noite.

Anthyrra acordou na manha seguinte com um sorriso no rosto – '_Só falta um dia pra a Batalha da Cidade' –_ ela bocejou e se espreguiçou sentada na cama. O quarto era tão bagunçado quanto a cabelo da dona. Papéis, lápis, material de arte em geral, tudo pelo chão, espalhado pelos cantos. Fora a sujeira provida pelo passatempo da moça, o quarto era um tanto ajeitado. As paredes eram verde claro, o piso branco – atualmente, um tanto bege, a cama de solteiro no meio do quarto, com a cabeceira encostada na parede. Anthyrra usava uma camisola de manga estilo _baby look_ cor-de-rosa bebe.

A moça olhou para a escrivaninha onde estava outro desenho, dessa vez das pirâmides. Ainda no rascunho. – '_Quanto o Torneio acabar, eu faço isso. Terei mais tempo e menos preocupações'_ – Anthyrra colocou o medalhão – que ficava no criado mudo, saiu do quarto e foi para a cozinha preparar o desjejum. Ovos mexidos, um copo de suco de laranja e uma tigela de salada de frutas. Ela olhou para o relógio - 07h30min – '_Acordei tão cedo assim? Por quê?_

_RING RING_

'_Quem será no telefone?' –_ Anthyrra abaixou o fogo dos ovos e foi atender ao telefone na sala – "Anthyrra Kashiawa, quem fala?... É O QUE?... Já estou indo... Tchau" – ela desligou o telefone. Em menos de dez minutos, já estava arrumada com suas roupas costumeiras. Tomou um gole do suco de laranja, desligou o fogão – os ovos queimaram – e saiu correndo, sem nem trancar a porta.

Não demorou muito tempo para Anthyrra encontrar Yugi e Téa perto do porto. Ambos com faces preocupadas – "Oi, pessoal. Vocês também receberam uma ligação do Tristan?" – "Na verdade, eu recebi uma ligação da Sra. Wheeler, mãe do Joey. Ela disse que ele havia desaparecido e que a Irma dele, Serenity, não faria a operação até o Joey chegar." – Yugi respondeu. Um ronco de motor foi ouvido, logo Tristan apareceu pilotando sua moto.

"Não achei o Joey em lugar nenhum" – Tristan disse após descer da moto e retirar o capacete – "Talvez se nos separarmos, consigamos ter mais chances" – Anthyrra falou – "Ótimo, Tristan vai de moto pela praia. Yugi, você cuida do centro e dos bairros mais pobres, Anthyrra, vá para o hospital. Eu fico com o Porto. Entendido?" – Téa falou em um tom que não gerasse argumentos.

Os amigos assim fizeram. Cada um procurou em uma área diferente em quanto Anthyrra foi para o hospital. A princípio, ela não entendera bem que deveria fazer, mas então percebeu que Téa queria que ela ficasse com Serenity.

Ela chegou ao hospital e se dirigiu a recepção. Pediu a atendente informação sobre onde Serenity estava. Depois, correu ate o quarto da menina. No caminho, o celular dela tocou

"Alo?" – _"Thyrra, achamos o Joey. Estaremos aí em 10 minutos" – _"Que ótimo Téa! Até mais." – e desligou

Anthyrra finalmente chegou ao quaro de Serenity. A porta estava fechada. Sra. Wheeler e as enfermeiras estavam tentando convencer a menina a fazer a cirurgia sem a presença do irmão, todavia, o que aparentava era que não tiveram sucesso

"Sra. Wheeler? Eu sou uma amiga do Joey" – Anthyrra se apresentou – "Ola, minha jovem" – disse a mulher ruiva com voz apreensiva – "não se preocupe, senhora, Joey esta bem" – Anthyrra hesitou antes de continuar – "se importa se eu tentar?" – ela disse apontando para porta – "não, claro que não. Por favor, convença-a a fazer a operação."

A garota nem respondeu e se aproximou da porta

"Oi, Serenity, não é? Sou Anthyrra Kashiawa. Uma amiga do Joey. Pode vir aqui?" – _"Saia daqui! Eu não quero ver ninguém!" – _a voz fina da menina ecoou através da porta – "Olha só, Serenity, sei que seu irmão está vindo. E que o que ele fez não fez por mal. Alguma coisa aconteceu, mas ele está bem. Na verdade, diria até que nesse instante, ele está mais preocupado com você."

"_Como você sabe? Ele me disse que vocês nem se conhecem há tanto tempo assim" – _"Posso não ser amiga do seu irmão a tempo quanto os outros, mas posso dizer que você deve fazer essa cirurgia, independente dele estar aqui ou não. Olha, Serenity, nossos amigos me contaram de tudo que ele fez no Reino dos Duelistas por você. Ele quase se afogou, foi preso em uma caverna, foi forçado a duelar em dupla, a duelar com tecnologia avançada, e ambas sabemos que Joey + Tecnologia avançada= Desastre..." – Anthyrra deu uma risadainha com o canto da boca

"Ele surtou quando uma das cartas necessárias para duelar na semifinal desapareceu. O próprio Joey me disse que ele ficou chorando no corredor por que não poderia ganhar o dinheiro pra sua cirurgia. Ele duelou contra o melhor amigo por você, sabia?" – _"Então porque o Joey não estava aqui noite passada, já que ele fez tudo isso por mim?" _

"Talvez tenha razão, Serenity. Talvez o Joey tenha resolvido de uma hora para outra surtar e resolver não estar aqui no momento mias importante da irmãzinha dele." – Anthyrra falou em sarcasmo – "Mas acredite em mim, Serenity. Não duvide quando alguém disser que ele morreria para estar aqui, pois o Joey morreria afinal ele é o Joey! Ele daria a própria vida..." – nesse momento, a baixinha olhou para o ombro onde um mão repousava. A mão de Joey – "Só pra ver a irmãzinha dele sorrir de novo."

Ela se afastou da porta e deu passagem para o loiro. Depois, se juntou ao resto do grupo – "Você foi ótima, Thyrra." – Téa sussurrou – "Só falei a verdade, Téa. Coisa que só irmã pode entender" – Anthyrra respondeu também em sussurros e por fim, suspirou aliviada quando viu que Serenity abriu a porta

'_Muito bem, pequena. Não faça como eu: não deixe o sacrifício de um irmão ser desperdiçado. '_


	5. Começa o torneio!

_**O meu passado é tudo quanto não consegui ser. Nem as sensações de momentos idos me são saudosas: o que se sente exige o momento; passado este, há um virar de página e a história continua, mas não o texto.**_

_**Fernando Pessoa**_

O dia de sábado não começou normalmente, claro, não era um dia normal! Era o dia da Abertura e primeira fase da Batalha da Cidade, patrocinado por ninguém menos que Seto Kaiba.

Anthyrra acordou com um cheiro de lavanda no quarto. Na noite anterior, quando o problema 'Serenity-Joey' fora resolvido, a garota resolveu limpar o quarto. Ela levantou, fez a higiene, se vestiu e foi tomar o café.

Depois do desjejum, pegou o Novo Disco de Duelo, já com o baralho, de cima da mesa na sala e saiu.

As ruas estavam conturbadas, duelistas por todos os lados. Logo, a maioria estava na mesma praça do dia no anúncio do mesmo torneio. Um dirigível azul apareceu no céu da cidade, junto com um vídeo de Kaiba.

"_saudações, duelistas. Bem vindos à batalha da cidade. É hora de por as habilidades de duelista para testar, eu só espero que realmente nenhum de vocês tenha entrado nesse torneio procurando uma competição amigável."_ – "Pode apostar que não, Kaiba." – Anthyrra disse – _"Antes do meu torneio da batalha da Cidade começar, eu achei que vocês deveriam saber no que se meteram, no caso de quererem desistir agora. Vamos começar com o meu novo disco de duelo: todos que decidi, foram muito bons para entrar e receberam um. Come ele, você pode duelar em qualquer hora em qualquer lugar e eles contem um chip rastreador que me permite visualizar cada movimento que fizerem"_

"_A seguir vamos falar sobre a regra do torneio mais importante: o perdedor é forçado a entregar sua carta mais rara ao vencedor. Se não tiverem coragem de arriscar perder suas preciosas cartas, então eu sugiro que se rendam agora!"_ – "Tá bom, Kaiba. Só no dia que porcos voarem... ou você usar uma frase que não tenha menção a sua pessoa nela" – _"E qualquer um que for tolo o bastante pode me desafiar para um duelo, porque eu também vou competir no torneio"_

"_Mas não dêem asas a sua imaginação porque eu pretendo vencer, e não nenhum duelista aí que eu não possa derrotar"_ – ele riu – _"e falando em vencer, oito dos melhores duelistas vão poder ir para as finais, e as finais serão em um lugar secreto."_

"_Aqueles que chegarem as finais, vão precisar disso"_ – Kaiba mostrou uma carta-mapa – _"Essas cartas de localização. Cada um de vocês com o disco de duelo, mas não fiquem tão eufóricos, porque só uma não é o suficiente, vocês vão precisar de seis delas pra chegar às finais. Cada vez que vencerem um duelo, receberão uma carta de localização só seu oponente perdedor. Quando as seis cartas estiverem juntas, ela produzirão um mapa da batalha da cidade e ativara o satélite posicionamento global que transmitirá a localização a você. Mas ainda falta muito para as finais do torneio e a maioria de vocês será eliminada antes disso."_

"_Muito bem, tudo que eu disse e mais pode ser encontrado no meu manual do torneio. Só lembrando, somente um jogador pode vencer e reivindicar o titulo de numero um dos duelistas!"_ – a alegria e ansiedade tomaram conta da cidade – _"preparem-se, duelistas, que comece o torneio agora!"_ – "Pois bem, Kaiba. Vamos começar!" – Anthyrra falou e logo conseguiu alguém para duelar...

Depois de um bom tempo, caminhando pelos redores da praça, Anthyrra parou ao ver um tumulto perto de sua lanchonete favorita. Ao aproximar-se, a garota percebeu que estava acontecendo um duelo entre Yami e um homem estranho, com o tempo, ela descobriu que o mesmo homem que derrotou Joey e tomou o Olhos Vermelhos do amigo.

Após descobrir como derrotar as cartas de Exódia do Rare Hunter, Yami declarou o seu ataque final enquanto o rival se lamentava furioso pela derrota. Mas nem o Faraó ou Joey percebem que Anthyrra estava no local do duelo, entre a multidão, desde o principio. O Rare Hunter caiu no chão inconsciente

Mas quando os três companheiros pensaram que tudo havia acabado o mesmo homem se levanta, seus olhos não demonstravam estar presente em alma e a voz do Rare Hunter não era como a do homem de agora a pouco.

Após o recado, Marik 'retirou-se', deixando o Rare Hunter novamente no chão da praça. Finalmente, Anthyrra saiu da multidão de duelistas e espectadores para cumprimentar e parabenizar os amigos – "Oi, pessoal" – a garota falou gentilmente – "Anthyrra? Desde quando" – "Estou aqui? Desde o inicio do duelo. Parabéns, faraó, não só foi um dos poucos a invocar Exódia na historia, mas como um dos _pouquíssimos _a descobrir como destruí-lo." – "Obrigado, Anthyrra."

Yami se aproximou do Rare Hunter caído no chão e retirou o baralho do Disco de Duelo, a fim de recuperar o tão precioso dragão negro de olhos vermelhos de Joey. Porem, ao pegar nas cartas de Exódia, sentiu alguma coisa entre os dedos **–** "Tem alguma coisa marcando meus dedos" – Yami concluiu, ao pressionar mais um pouco, ele percebeu o porquê – "Essas cartas estão marcadas!" – "esse cara é um trapaceiro!" – Joey gritou – "Não é mais!" – Yami disse, rasgando as cartas Exódia e jogando-as no ar

"Que pena, se não estivessem marcadas, eu ficaria com um quinteto de cartas para mim." – Anthyrra disse com face seria, mas o tom de sua voz dizia o contrario. Ainda assim, os demais olharam para ela – "O que é? São cartas Exódia, mesmo nas mãos de um psicopata e feio, ainda são cartas Exódia!" – a garota disse rindo.

Após um riso ao comentário da amiga, Yami virou-se para Joey – "pegue seu olhos vermelhos, Joey" – "não, Yugi, você esta com ele e não e certo eu pegar, cara, você ganhou numa luta justa e limpa" – "alem do mais, os rare hunters tem um monte de cartas raras. O baralho deles está desfalcado, por isso eu sei que eles irão atrás de você de qualquer jeito, Yugi." – "do que você esta falando, Joey"

"eu estou falando... Que um dia vai precisar de todos poderosos que tiver, e sempre vai pensar em mim quando jogar meu Olhos vermelhos" – " e o mínimo que eu posso fazer para pagar. Durante pó reino dos duelistas, você me ensinou as regras, as estratégias mortais, e tudo que eu precisava saber pra me dar bem! Eu não teria conseguido sem você..." - "pra isso servem os amigos"! – "É exatamente aí que eu queria chegar, cara. Você sempre me ajudou e ta na hora de começar te ajudar um pouco. E por isso que eu quero que você fique com meu dragão negro de olhos vermelhos. Eu sei que uma hora ele vai ser muito útil, alem do mais, isso quer dizer que uma parte de mim vai fazer parte do seu baralho. E muito bom saber que eu vou estar te ajudando a salvar o mundo. E não me entenda mal, eu ainda estou no campeonato! E ainda tenho o requisito pra carta rara coberto."

"bom, na verdade, acho que tecnicamente, você o tem coberto, Yugi." – "olha, o dragão negro de olhos vermelhos não era a única carta rara do meu baralho. Você me devolveu outra carta rara quando lutei pela primeira vez no Monstros de Duelo, lembra?" – "O mago do tempo" – "é, com ele eu derrotei um monte de gente no Reino dos Duelistas e sei que ele vai me ajudar agora também."

"Sabe quando eu penso nisso, Yugi, nossos corações estão nos nossos baralhos. Somos um time! Juntos, não vamos deixar nenhum duelista vencer a gente! Ninguém é páreo para Yugi Moto e Joey Wheeler!" – Obrigado, Joey. "Vou cuidar bem do Seu dragão negro de olhos vermelhos" – eles deram a Mao um para o outro – "Juntos, nenhum mal ficará nosso caminho!

"Bom não sei quanto a vocês, mas eu tenho uns duelistas para retirar do Torneio" – Anthyrra disse virando-se para sair, os amigos encolheram os ombros e a seguiram

Não demorou muito para um garoto de olhos azuis e cabelo negro aparecer – "Hey, menina!" – ele disse por trás do grupo – "Sim? O que deseja?" – Anthyrra disse ao encarar o menino, um pouco mais alto que Yami – "eu te desafio a um duelo! " – Erguendo os braços para cima, como se estivesse agradecendo, a garota disse - "Até que fim, um pouco de diversão!"

Os adversários se aproximaram para receber e embaralhar os baralhos um dos outros, depois, caminharam até terem a distancia necessária um dos outro – "Antes de começar, gostaria de saber um pouco sobre você, rapaz." – "Bom, sou Hiroíto. Tenho uma carta-mapa e minha carta mais rara é Demônio Caveira do Relâmpago. E você?" – Hiroíto falou o nome da carta com imenso prazer – "hum... sou Anthyrra, só tenho uma carta-mapa também, minha carta mais rara é a Feiticeira Valkyria" – ela respondeu – "Sem mais delongas, ao duelo!"

**Anthyrra (4000)**

**Hiroíto (4000)**

"Eu começo" – disse o rapaz – "Coloco um monstro virado para baixo, assim como carta. Sua vez" – "Vamos ver... coloco quatro cartas viradas para baixo e meu Mago Negro Habilidoso em modo de defesa. Prossiga" – "Hum... revelo meu monstro virado para baixo, Bruxa da Floresta Negra! Agora ativo uma carta mágica da minha mão: Yami." – Anthyrra não deixou de dar umas risadas com o nome da carta. O garoto continuou - "Agora todos os monstros Feiticeiro e demônio ganha 200 pontos de ataque, enquanto todos os tipos fada têm 200 pontos retirados do ataque." – Anthyrra, após parar de rir, falou – "Muito obrigada, Hiroíto, agora meu Mago Negro habilidoso está mais forte, além de ter um contador de magia acrescentado."

**Mago Negro habilidoso (2100 ATK/1700 DEF. Contadores de magia: um)**

**Bruxa da Floresta Negra (1300 ATK/1200DEF)**

Anthyrra sacou - "Agora para minha vez, ativo Tufão Místico Espacial, o que me permite destruit sua carta virada para baixo, além de dear mais um contador de Magia ao meu mago. Depois coloco Exemplar Magico em modo de defesa, para cada magica ativada, ela ganha um contador de magia e já começa com dois. Por ultimo, ativo Destruição de Cartas da minha mão, agora nós descartamos nossa mão e sacamos a mesma quatidade. Depois coloco meu Mago Negro Habilidoso em modo de ataque. Termino minha vez. Ah! Se não percebeu, meu Mago Negro Habilidoso já tem tres contadores, mas não se preoucpe, não ativarei o efeito dele nesta rodada."

"Hey, Yugi" – Joey chamou a atenção do amigo enquanto viam Anthyrra duelas – "Alguma ideia do que ela está planejando?" – Yami Negou – "Não, Joey. Nunca vi Anthyrra duelar, e mesmo assim, nunca vi uma estrategia assim"

"Agora é minha vez" – Hiroíto sacou – "coloco Funileiro das Trevas em modo de ataque e duas cartas viradas para baixo. Sua vez, Anthyrra." – a garota sacou e sorriu – "ataco sua Bruxa da Floresta Negra com o Mago Negro Habilidoso!" – "ativo a carta armadilha Força Espelho!" – Hiroíto gritou. Jeoy levou a mão oa rosto – "Mas é uma pena, porque eu sabia que sua carta era a Força espelho, pois eu ativo a carta magica Remover Armedilha, que retira toda a carta armadilha para cima no campo. Agora onde estavamos? Mago Negro Habilidoso, contiue de onde parou!"

**Anthyrra (4000 LPs. Mago Negro Habilidoso – tres contadores – 2100 ATK/1700 DEF. Exemplar Magico - Tres cartas viradas para baixo)**

**Hiroíto (3200 LPs. Funileiro das Trevas – 1200 ATK/1300 DEF. Uma carta virada para baixo)**

Com um monstro a menos, Anthyrra sorriu enquanto seu adversario rosnava de raiva – "Pois bem! Fui bonzinho com voce pela priemira e ultima vez! Eu sacrifico meu Funielrio das Trevas para jogar o Demônio Caveira do Relâmpago! Agora, atque o Mago Negro Habilidoso!" – Hitoíto disse, em seguida passou a vez á asversaria – "Vamos ver se conseguirá invocar seu Mago Negro agora!" – o rapaz disse por fim

"Eu estava esperando por isso, rapaz. Um descontrole. Desde o começo, você estava muito confiante, mas..." – Anthyrra sacou – "Eu passo" – Ela sorriu novamente. Dessa vez, para Yami – "Como disse, não serei bonzinho! Demônio Caveira do Relâmpago ataque-a diretamente!" – "Não hoje, lindo. Eu ativo a carta armadilha Circulo do Aprisionamento Mágico,ela nega o seu ataque e prende seu monstro ate o final do duelo!"

"Não!" - Hiroíto gritou. Agora uma das cartas mais fortes do baralho dele estava inutilizável – "Termino minha vez ao colocar uma carta virada para baixo."

**Anthyrra (3400 LPs. Exemplar Magica – 1900 ATK/ 1400 Valkyria – 1800 ATK/1700 DEF. duas cartas viradas para baixo)**

**Hiroíto (3200 LPs. Demonio Caveira do relampago – 2700 ATK/1300 DEF. Uma carta virada para baixo)**

"Agora, retiro quatro Contadores Amgicos da minha Exemplar Magica para invocar a minha Feiticeira Valkyria do Cemiterio, como Invocação Especial. depois, coloco Sabre-X AirBellum em modo de ataque. Isso é tudo." – Anthyrra disse.

"Agora eu já sei! Entendi a estrateiga dela! Quando a Anthyrra jogou Destruição de cartas, ela mandou a Feiticeira Valkyria para o cemiterio, agora, ela a retem." – Yami comentou com Joey – "Quer dizer que ela já tinha tudo isso planejado desde o inicio?" – Provavelmente, Joey."

"Pelo visto, a grande duelista esqueceu de deixar seus montros mais protegidos. Eu coloco Satanás Rainha Infernal..." – "Espere bem aí! Ativo a carta armadilha Tributo Torrencial, que não só nega a invocação de seu monstro, mas também destroi todos os monstros em campo!" – " coloco uma carta virada para baixo e termino minha vez"

**Anthyrra (3400 LPs. uma cartas viradas para baixo)**

**Hitoíto (3200 LPs. Duas cartas viradas para baixo)**

"vou colocar por topicos para voce não se perder, Hiroíto:

Jogo Tempestade Pesada, destruindo todas as cartas magica e armadilhas no campo

Ativo monstro que renasce e trago minha Feiticeira Valkyria.

Equipo minha feiticeira com Machado do Desespero, oque a deixa com 2600 pontos de ataque.

Ativo Necromancia, agora os quatro montos que mandei para o seu cemiterio, retornarão como invocação especial e em modo de defesa. E olha só! Eu mandei exatamente quatro! Pelo menos que foram revelados em campo. Bom, agora para cada montro de Invocação Especial que eu destruir, os outros recebem 600 pontos de dano, e tais montros são removidos do jogo.

Ativo duplo ataque, para isso, só necessito sacrifaicar um montro da minha mão, no caso o meu Asa Negra - Gale o Redemoinho, agora, minha feiticeira Negra, ataque o Funileiro das Trevas!

Graças ao efeito da Necromancia, seus montros recebem 600 pontos de dano.

Atacosua Satanas Rainha Infernal, acrescentando 600 pontos de dano aos seus montros!

Agora só sobrou o Demonio com 300 pontos de defesa. Mas só coloco duas cartas virada para baixo. Sua vez"

Hiroíto sacou – "Eu jogo montro que renasce e trago meu Demonio Caveira do Relampago em modo de defesa..." – a voz do garoto ainda transmitia arrogancia – "Eu ativo a carta armadilha Sombra do Olhar" – Anthyrra interrompeu

"Heym Yugi, essa não é a carta que a Mai usou cintra voce nas semi finais do Reino dos Duelistas?" – "Foi sim, Joey" – Yami respondeu

"Não vou cair nessa de novo, garota. Ativo o efeito da minha Satanás, agora rolando um dado, eu posso anular o efeito da sua carta por uma rodada. É só cair o numero 2 ou 5" – um dado apareceu no campo virtual e a Satanás o jogou, rolou 6, 3, 4 e por fim...

"Não é seu dia de sorte, Hiroíto. Caiu no numero 1. Onde eu estava? Agora eu forço seu Demonio Caveira do relapampago a me atacar, também ativo Explosão caotica, que sempre que um montro declara atque, eu retiro 1000 dos seus pontos de vida. agora ativo arreira do Espelho, e já que seu monstro vai atacar o proprio reflexo, ele perde metade dos pontos de vida. Feiticeira Valkyria, ataque-o!"

O monstro em forma de esqueleto foi partido ao meio pelo Machado de Misricordia, e com um dano de 2350 graças ao efeito de Explosão Caotica, Hiroíto fica com 850 pontos de atque.

"E-eu...Como é que voce consegue?" – o rapaz perguntou – "voce previu cada movimento meu! Só pode estar trapaceando!" – Anthyrra sorriu – "Não estou, Hiroíto. Se não percebeu, durante todo o duelo, minha expressão se manteve, minha calma se manteve, enquanto voce oscilava. Monstros de Duelo não é nada mais que um jogo de Poker, atravez de sua expressão, de seus movimentos, consegui 'prever seus movimentos'. Quando alguem está com raiva, tende a se distriar e cometer deslizes bobos."

"Tem razão, eu preciso de mais alto controle. Quando vi para o Torneio da batalha da Cidade, pensei em encarar os mais fracos em aparencia, para que pudesse chegar as finais rapidamente. Mas nem sempre se juga um livro pela capa." – Ele riu – "Sua vez, Anthyrra"

"Se insiste. Feiticeira Valkyria, ataque a Stanás rainha Infernal e acabe este duelo!"

Quando a poeira baixou e os discos de duelo foram desativados, os adversrios deram-se as mãos – "è um bom duelista, Hiroíto. Só precisa de alto controle." – Anthyrra falou – "Eu sou um bom duelista? Voce preve minhas cartas!" – "Sim, mas meu baralho é bom contra oponentes como voce, que não param para pensar. Não tenho muitos de mais na minha Valkyria e por ela ser fraca em ataque, fortaleço-a com cartas magicas."

Eles agradeceram pelo bom duelo, Hiroito deu suas cartas e ambos partiram em lados opostos. Anthyrra re-ingressou o grupo – "Voce duela muito bem!" – Joey disse – "obrigada, eu faço o meu melhor e acredito e confio no coração das cartas. Tenho um debito com elas. – Anthyrra disse envergonhada – "Joey está certo, você um grande duelo." – Yami também comentou – "Obrigada, Faraó." – "Por favor, Anthyrra, me chame apenas de Yami, já que agora você é uma de nós." – Yami falou – "Se você prefere assim, tudo bem." – _'Mas eu gostaria de poder lhe chamar de outra coisa... '_ – Anthyrra tirou do bolso outras duas cartas-mapa e adicionou a mais recente

"Uau, você já tem três cartas! E eu só tenho uma! Tenho que correr! Tchau!" – Joey gritou em quanto corria, Anthyrra abanou a mão – "eu também vou indo, preciso de mais três cartas-mapa e parece que mais da metade dos duelistas já foram eliminados. E eu não quero ficar fora das finais!"

Anthyrra disse virando para andar, mas foi parada pela mão de Yami que tocou seu ombro, então, ela virou novamente – "- Então boa sorte, mas tome cuidado. Os Rare Hunters estão soltos por ai. Não quero lhe ver machucada, Anthyrra" – Yami disse – "Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Far- digo Yami, mas eu sei me cuidar sozinha. E boa sorte pra você também!" – a garota disse a ultima frase correndo, porem, olhando para trás e abanando a mão, fazendo suas pulseiras sacudirem.

"_ela fez um ótimo duelo" – _Yugi falou aparecendo ao lado de Yami – "Eu sei, porem, não sei o porquê, estou muito preocupado com ela. Com todos esses Rare Hunters por aí..." – Yami comentou cabisbaixo – _"Como a própria Anthyrra disse, ela sabe se cuidar. E se algo acontecer, aquele medalhão cuidará dos problemas" - _Yugi falou, tentando animar sua outra metade – "É, talvez esteja certo, Yugi. Temos é que nos preocupar é com nosso próximo adversário"

Com isso, Yami saiu andando com a mão no bolso.


	6. Verdades são ditas

Após duas horas, Anthyrra só conseguiu acrescentar uma carta-mapa a sua coleção. Os duelistas já a chamavam de 'Sherlock Holmes dos Duelos', e por ser uma de suas series favoritas, a garota só ria com ao pensar nisso. Mesmo assim, duas cartas ainda eram necessárias, e o dia já estava terminando.

"Será que algum duelista quer me enfrentar?" – ela parou em frente a um grupo de rapazes e duas garotas, todavia ninguém se pronunciou – "Eu aceito o desafio" – a voz grossa veio de trás de Anthyrra, que se virou pra ver quem era. Era um homem alto de pele amorenada. Pelos trajes escuros, ela descobriu ser um Rare Hunter, vendo que o clima era pesado, o grupo de duelistas se retirou.

"O que você quer?" – Ela perguntou – "Eu já disse, quero um duelo. Prepare-se pra perder!" – Vendo que o homem não desistiria tão facilmente, ela acionou seu Disco de Duelo – "Pois bem, Mas é você que vai perder!"

O duelo foi acirrado, mesmo com as boas jogadas, Anthyrra não conseguia prever todas as jogadas de seu oponente, já que o mesmo era sempre muito serio e só abria a boca para descrever as jogadas. No fim, infelizmente, Anthyrra fora derrotada

A joelhada no chão, a garota ouviu o som de passos se aproximando dela. Olhando mais atentamente para ele Anthyrra viu que tinha aproximadamente seu tamanho, sua pele era morena, em suas mãos ele carregava o Cetro do Milênio

"Presumo que seja Marik, não é?" – O rapaz a levantou pelo braço e a jogou para frente, porem, Anthyrra conteve a queda com os pés – "Sim, eu mesmo, e agora será minha escrava mental" – ele se aproximou da garota, que deferiu um tapa no rosto de Marik – "Eu JAMAIS serei sua escrava!"

Marik passou a mão na bochecha, notando um arranhão. Depois ele agarrou Anthyrra pelo pulso – "Tola, não há maneira de me impedir. Agora você vai me ajudar a destruir seu querido Faraó!"

Marik apontou o Cetro diretamente para Anthyrra, o Olho do Milênio no objeto começou a emanar um brilho dourado. Anthyrra tentou não olhar diretamente, mas acabou sucumbindo ao poder da Relíquia.

"Vamos minha escrava, pois temos um Faraó pra destruir e um mundo pra governar!" – Marik riu maldosamente – "Sim, meu Mestre"

No outro lado da Cidade, Yami acabara de derrotar Strings, um homem estranho que também era controlado por Marik. Não só isso, mas o Faraó também derrotou e adquiriu Slifer, O Dragão do Céu, uma carta Deus Egípcio. Porem, após outro recado de Marik que falava sobre seus amigos, Yami estava preocupado. Para piorar, Kaiba, que já estava lá, o desafiou para um confronto.

"Primeiro eu vou encontrar os meus amigos, depois..." – Yami disse pra o Presidente da KaibaCorp antes de virar e ir andando – "Nada disso, Yugi! Você vai duelar comigo aqui e agora!" – Kaiba! Eu não tenho tempo para isso!"– Yami já estava perdendo a paciência, quando ouviu um som de cascalho caindo. Ao virar, ele viu Anthyrra se aproximando dele com o rosto abaixado.

"Nada disso, Faraó, duelará comigo primeiro!" – Estranhando o tom e a voz um pouco mais grossa que o normal pra a jovem, Yami falou – "Anthyrra? O que há com você?" – Por fim, a moça levantou o rosto, revelando sua face. Os olhos de Anthyrra, antes ametista e alegres, agora estavam acinzentados e opacos. Logo, Yami percebeu do que realmente se tratava. Ou melhor, _Quem _realmente se tratava.

"Marik! O que fez com ela!" – o espírito gritou – "Sua queridíssima amiga está sob meu controle. E ela vai me ajudar a te destruir!" – Marik disse por meio de Anthyrra, Yami estava pronto para rebater o comentário, mas Seto Kaiba o interrompeu – "Era só o que me faltava! Outro dos seus amigos patéticos e insuportáveis no meu torneio! E ainda por cima é a novata da classe!"

"Chega Kaiba!" – Yami gritou com o executivo e depois se virou pra encarar 'Marik' – "está bem, Marik, eu aceito seu desafio!" – "Então chega de conversa fiada e vamos ao nosso duelo! E quando você perder, faraó, eu terei meu Slifer de volta, além do seu Enigma do Milênio!" – "Isso é o que veremos Marik!"

**Yami Yugi (4000 LPs)**

'**Marik' (4000 LPs)**

"Se não se importa, Faraó, eu começo" – 'Marik disse – "Bom, começo jogando Breaker, o Guerreiro Mágico e termino minha vez. Saiba Faraó, que meu guerreiro é invocado, ele ganha um Contador de magia e Esta carta ganha 300 de ATK para cada um. E quando eu quiser, eu posso retirar este contador e destruir uma carta mágica ou armadilha."

"Coloco os Guardião Celta em modo de ataque e uma carta virada para baixo" – Yami colocou as cartas e esperou o movimento do adversraio. O espirito estava mais do que aprrensivo, porquanto não sabia o que aconteceria com Anthyrra quando vencesse o duelo. Porem, Yugi estava dizendo dentro da Camara de Alma deles _"Mantenha a calma, Faraó, concentre-se no duelo" – "Eu sei Yugi, obrigado"_

"Pois bem, coloco Defensor, o Cavaleiro Mágico em modo de defesa e uma carta virada pra baixo. Agora uso o contador de magia do Breaker pra destruir sua carta virada para biaxo" – a carta desttruida fora Circulo do Aprisionamento Mágico – "Pois bem, atque Breaker, o Gruerreiro Magico!"

'**Marik' (4000 LPs. Breaker, o Guerreiro Magico – 1900 ATK/1000 DEF;Defensor, o Cavaleiro Magico – 2000 DEF/1600 ATK. um contador. Uma carta virada pra baixo)**

**Yami (3500 LPs.)**

"o que está acontecendo, faraó? Com medo de perder sua amiga?" – 'ele' riu histericamente – " isso é tudo. Sua vez"

"Eu uso a polimerização (A/N: adivinhem!) para fundir Berfomet e Gazelle, o Rei das Feras Místicas e criar Quimera, a Fera Mística Voadora! Agora ataque Defensor, o Cavaleiro Mágico!" – o cavaleiro não resistiu as garras da fera – "Por fim coloco uma carta virada para baixo. Sua vez"

Enquanto isso, no outro lado da cidade...

Joey estava comemorando sua vitória contra Mako Tsunami, agora ele estava classificado para as semifinais. Tristan e Téa estavam orgulhosos de seu amigo.

"Eu consegui, finalmente estou classificado! O Kaiba que se cuide, porque Joey Wheeler está na área!" – Joey gritava no meio da rua enquanto fazia a famosa dancinha da vitoria – "Cuidado com seu excesso de confiança, você vai precisar de muita estratégia para derrotar o Kaiba. E para fazer estratégias e necessário cérebro, coisa que você não tem muito"

"Tristan fica quieto seu chato, não estraga o meu momento!" – Joey mostrava os punhos para o moreno. Téa riu com a briguinha dos companheiros, mas logo divagou – "Mas onde será que estão Yugi e a Thyrra?" – "Eu não sei Téa, nós nos separamos há algumas horas, mas não se preocupe, eles devem estar massacrando alguém!" – Joey respondeu e eles continuaram andando

De volta ao duelo...

Ambos Breaker e Quimera foram destruídos – graças ao efeito de Quimera, Berfomet retornou. A carta de 'Marik' fora destruída por Tranca Mágica jogada por Yami. Marik jogara Feiticeiro do fim da noite, mas também fora destruído porque o Faraó havia jogado Força Espelho na rodada anterior... Bom, no fim 'Marik' estava com 1400 LPs; nenhum monstro em campo. E Yami com 1600 LPs, e duas cartas vidaras para baixo. o Guardador de Tumbas estava irritadíssimo.

'_Ora, ora. Vamos brincar então'_

"Ah, Faraó, não sabia que era tão igenuo..." – Marik disse – "O que quer dizer com isso?" – Yami perguntou – "será que não percebe que sua queridinha tem uma ligação especial com você? Ao controlar uma mente, tenho acesso absoluto às memórias do meu escravo. E digo que naquela noite sua amiguinha não te contou toda a verdade."

"Deixe-a fora disso, Marik. Seus problemas são comigo!" – Yami estava irritado. 'Marik', fez sinal negativo com a cabeça – "Oh, Faraó, você é mesmo ingênuo. Anthyrra teve um irmão, não é? Pois saiba que este irmão é você!"

A face de Yami cai em reação a tal revelação – "Como... como é possível?" – ele perguntou – "Isso você mesmo perguntará a ela quando acabar! Mas espere! Agora é a minha vez. eu jogo a carta mágica Caridade Graciosa, assim saco três cartas e descarto duas" – 'Marik' sacou – "E vamos ver! Hum... Controle da mente e a..." – de repente, 'Marik soltou um grito com voz afeminada, e a cor dos olhos de Anthyrra voltou a o normal. Ela segurava os braços e miseravelmente conseguia sustentar o próprio corpo

"Yami...eu não vou aguentar...jogue a carta que voce tem em campo" – Ela deu um berro de dor e sorriu falsamente – "Por favor, se tudo falhar, lembre-se de mim" – Anthyrra fechou os olhos e então Marik retomou o controle – "Garota insolaente, onde estavamos Faraó?" – o comentario deixou Yami Yugi com raiva a ponto dele rosnar

"a Feiticeira Valkyria. Isso explica o aparecimento da nossa amiguinha. , e agora eu jogo uma carta que sua amiguinha ganhou neste Torneio! Dê boas vindas ao Sacerdote do Caos! (A/N: eu sei que este monstro é do Yu-Gi-Oh!ZEXAL, mas eu não pude resistir!)" – 'ele' mostrou a carta a seu oponente – "e para invocá-lo, só preciso retirar do jogo um monstro de luz e outro de trevas" – duas cartas saíram do cemitério – "Agora, surja, Sacerdote das trevas!"

Uma criatura parecida com o Mago Negro do Caos apareceu. Mas ele não possuía cajado e seus trajes eram mais 'sombrios'

**Sacerdote do Caos – 2300 ATK/2000 DEF**

Com tal poder, Yami perderia o duelo assim que 'Marik' declarasse ataque. Mas na hora, a imagem de Yugi apareceu ao dele – _"Faraó, jogue a carta que você tem em campo. É a nossa única esperança!" – _Yami lembrou-se das palavras de Anthyrra e pensou – _'Como ela poderia saber?'_

"Nem pense em atacar, Marik, eu ativo a carta mágica Controle da mente! E agora o seu Sacerdote é meu! E minha primeira ordem para o SEU monstro é que ataque-o diretamente!"

'**Marik' – LPs 1400... 0000**

"Pode ter ganhado o duelo, Faraó, mas a mente da sua irmã irá para o Reino das Sombras!" – Marik disse assim que a poeira baixou – "Não ouse fazer isso, Marik! Deixe-a ir em paz!" – Yami falou aturdido – "Não adianta, diga adeus, Faraó!"

Todavia, o Medalhão de Anthyrra brilhara.

Enquanto isso, dentro de sua mente, o mesmo brilho dourado surgiu e uma garota de cabelos castanhos e pele morena apareceu, seu rosto não pudera ser visto por causa da luz – "Fique longe da minha protegida, ser maligno!" – a garota disse. O tom da voz dela era infantil – "Em nome do Faraó, saia! Ataque de Magia Negra!" – a morena declarou ataque, e um cetro pequeno materializou-se em suas mãos. Dele, uma esfera cor-de-rosa poderosíssima saiu e atingiu Marik diretamente

"Não!" – Marik gritou ao ter sua imagem expulsa da mente de Anthyrra.

No mundo Exterior...

Anthyrra caiu no chão de joelhos e depois de cara para o chão e olhos fechados. Yami correu ao encontro de sua amiga, na esperança que ela estivesse bem, viva.

"Anthyrra! Por favor, fale alguma coisa!" – Ele se ajoelhou no chão e retirou a jaqueta para envolver o corpo da amiga – "Vamos lá, acorde!" – mesmo a sacudindo, Yami não conseguia fazer a garota acordar

"Anthyrra. Não me importa se o que Marik disse sobre nós sermos irmãos ser verdade ou mentira. O Yugi, a Téa, o Joey, o Tristan... EU quero te ver bem de novo! Eu quero ver aquele seu sorriso, suas risadas descontroladas, sua maneira de duelar, quero ver a cor dos seus olhos de novo! Então, por favor, Anthyrra, abra-os..." – Yami praticamente chorava enquanto falava e balançava a moça

Até que, passando despercebido por Yami, uma mão fraca e delicada agarrou o braço dele, um sorriso se formou e um par de olhos ametista se abriu.

"Y-Yami?" – foi então que o Espírito do Faraó Sem Nome desabou em lagrimas –"Anthyrra? Graças ao céu!" – Yami ajudou Anthyrra a se levantar com muita dificuldade e a ajudou a subir as escadas que separava o canal onde duelaram da avenida, lá havia um banco onde os dois se sentaram.

Yami já havia parado de chorar, mesmo assim, deu um abraço na amiga. Após alguns minutos para Anthyrra se recuperar, Yami decidiu perguntar – "Anthyrra, você se lembra de algo que aconteceu no duelo?" – Anthyrra suspirou pesadamente – "Algumas partes, como quando vi a Feiticeira Valkyria indo para o cemitério e quando..." – ela olhou para o chão – "eu falei, não foi? Eu falei a verdade sobre nós?" – Yami afirmou com a cabeça e então pronunciou – "Então você tem mesmo uma ligação comigo. Você é minha irmã..."

"Eu não queria que você soubesse agora, muito menos em tias condições, mas sim, Yami. Foi você que me salvou quando cai no Nilo quando éramos pequenos. Foi você a quem prometi ajudar. Foi você, meu irmãozinho, quem eu vi desaparecer em meio aos salões destruídos do Palácio."

"Eu sou sua irmã mais nova, Yami Yugi. E depois de 5000 mil anos de saudade, eu lhe encontro!" – ela abraçou Yami fortemente

"Oh, que cena... patética" – com tudo que havia ocorrido, todos haviam (A/N: inclusive eu) de que Kaiba estava lá e presenciara tudo – "Olha só, Seto," – Anthyrra disse quebrando o abraço e olhando para o executivo – "Se eu pudesse agora, eu faria você pedir que nunca tivesse nascido. pelo menos não homem."

"Ignore-o, Anthyrra." – Yami disse – "Bom, Yugi, se acabou aí. Eu achei o seu time de lideres de torcida graças ao Mokuba. Se ainda quer vê-los, é bom... me... seguir" – Ele não acreditava no que havia dito – _'Eu? Oferecendo ajuda a eles? Deve ser a pressão atmosférica por causa da batalha da Cidade'_

"Vamos... irmã?" – Yami levantou do banco e estendeu a mão para a garota que outrora estava ao lado dele – "seria um prazer, irmão." – Anthyrra pegou na mão do faraó e os dois saíram andando – Anthyrra apoiando-se um pouco em Yami inicialmente – atrás de Kaiba, em busca de seus amigos.

_**- Desbravaremos o futuro da mesma maneira que lutamos no passado e em enfrentamos o presente: **__**JUNTOS **__**- Princesa Anthyrra**_


End file.
